


I thought you wanted to talk

by Gellsbells



Series: Bughead One Shots [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Betty and Jughead meet up at the Blue and Gold to discuss their kiss.Post episode 1x06.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, this is another short one shot for Bughead focussing on a discussion around the kiss. I hope you enjoy and feedback is really appreciated and welcome.

She could feel the knots in her stomach as she approached the office of the Blue and Gold. It had been a week since he had snuck up into her room and kissed her. She had replayed the moment again and again in her mind. Her moment of clarity had not allowed them to further explore their feelings or discuss what had occurred between them. 

Between their discovery of the car in the woods and its subsequent demise, and the false accusations at Jughead due to some mishandling of evidence on the scene their main focus had been finding Polly and clearing his name. 

Polly was now staying at Veronica’s much to her mum’s dismay and the fingerprints covering the drugs found at the car had been explained. She had received a text earlier that day to meet him at the office, to talk. Her heart had completed a flip at that, he wanted to talk about what they had done. She wanted to too but she was still nervous. When they were sleuthing together she didn’t feel this heightened, they had something else to focus on besides themselves or the whirlwind of feelings swirling around them. 

She opened the door and noticed the screen illuminating the room at the other side of the room. He looked up immediately as the door creaked open. He stood up instantly moving away from his laptop and crossed the room to her. 

“Hey.” He greeted her as she walked in. He had been trying to distract himself with continuing his writing since sending her the text to no avail. He had been staring at the blank page on his screen since receiving her reply 'OK' he had been agonising over what that meant. Just 'OK' there wasn't even a smiley face, she always used those silly little pictures. He was pretty sure she had even used them in the serious ones. It was one of the cuter aspects he found of Betty's personality. Maybe he had read the situation wrong last week. She hadn't brought it up again since that day and here he was flogging a dead horse and dragging her out on a school night. 

“Hey.” He greeted her casually. They continued to stare at each other, waiting for the other to start not wanting to be the one putting themselves on the line. She started, he had taken the leap before already it was her turn.

“You wanted to talk.” She asked. Struggling to get her words out her mind racing at all the possibilities of talking. She was already preparing herself for a let down. He was probably just trying to make her feel better, distract her from her current problems. 

“Yeah.” The way she made him feel was ridiculous, he would lose his words. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t spoken in a week. They could speak to each other about the dark secrets of their small town, but talking about a kiss in her room proved more difficult than either of them would have imagined. “Betty, last week in your room, I hope you don’t think that I was taking advantage.”

“What? No, I, I wanted you too.”

“I wanted to talk to you sooner I just got so caught up in being arrested and all.” He said making light of what really was the day from hell. 

“Juggie, don’t worry about it. I understand we have both been preoccupied.” She moved closer to him. “I keep thinking about it though.” She said quietly. 

“You do?”

“Yeah, at night when I have time to think. I keep remembering what it felt like, how I felt. How much I want you to do it again.” His eyes snapped to hers at her words. She moved her hand to his chest,pressing against where his heart was beating erratically. He moved his hand to hers, covering it and holding it to his chest. He bent down to gently press his lips against hers as she tilted her head up to meet him. After the chaste kiss he made a move backwards when she balled up the material of his flannel shirt while her free hand went to his neck pulling him down again, into the kiss. She kissed him eagerly and aggressively pouring herself fully into the kiss. Enjoying the way his lips moved against hers, the feeling of his hand splayed across the small of her back. They broke apart each catching their breath but not removing their hold on each other. 

"And you said you wanted to talk" she chuckled looking up at him from behind her eyelashes. 

"You complaining? " he retorted. 

“I haven’t felt like this before.” she admitted to him almost a whisper. 

“But Archie…”

“Was a school girl crush, an infatuation. It didn’t feel like this.”

“I need you Betty.” he admitted to her as much as to himself. 

He moved her towards the desk, his lips not leaving hers. She felt the desk behind her steadying her hands on it when she felt him hoist her up. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer towards her. His hands moved to behind her head pulling the elastic in her hair so that it would fall from the perfect bun into silky waves down to her shoulders. His hand moved through her hair to massage the back of her scalp he revelled in the feeling of those strands running through his fingers and the noises she was making as he did so. His list left hers, and she groaned in disappointment until she felt them on her neck. Little nips moved along her skin from the spot just under her ear to her collar bone. She could hear herself moaning at the sensation, she felt drunk off it, a loss of control she was only to happy to give to him. She moved her hands from his chest to his head feeling the soft wool of his beanie before she pushed it from his head. He stopped his kisses momentarily at the loss of his security blanket, his identity. Her fingers moved through his hair and pulled urging him to continue him back to continue. His own hands moved to her cardigan undoing the few buttons before shrugging it from her shoulders. She shivered at the sensation, before moaning as his lips moved to her bare shoulder. 

“Oh God.” She let out, as he nibbled at her skin. Her breath hitched as his thumbs dug into her hips. She could feel her skin flushing moving her head to allow him better access when she noticed something. Her eyes moved to focus on an item in the room that shouldn’t be there.A large sleeping bag, half open, a book lying next to it and a crumpled paper bag from Pop’s. Her attention snapped to him as he continued to kiss and nip the new skin made available to him. 

“Juggie are you sleeping here?”

‘Oh Shit’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading sorry for the abrupt end but I really enjoy the idea of being with Jughead allows Betty to focus and access her detective skills. I am not sure whether I will make a second part exploring their discussion around his homelessness.


End file.
